No huyas más
by yumita
Summary: Akane es asesinada misteriosamente... ¿O no lo está?.
1. Chapter 1

Sonreía. Sus ojos castaños brillaban todavía. Sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas. Su cabello corto peinado con tal cuidado que ningún mechón se hallaba fuera de lugar, seguramente segundos antes de tomada la fotografiada, había chequeado su aspecto y peinado con sus dedos su melena con pocos días de haber sido cortada.

Aquella viveza de alma evidenciándose en su imagen. Sostenía la definición de adolescente normal, alegre.

**-Lástima que todo fuera una fachada -** comentó Ryoga llegando cerca suyo, sin quitar la mirada, como él, de la fotografía agrandada de Tendo Akane escogida para exhibir en su funeral.

Saotome suspiró.

Los últimos acontecimientos le habían llevado a una depresión intensa. La confusión persistía en sus recuerdos, transformándolos en una sola densa nebulosa de imágenes difusas y distorsionadas. No estaba seguro de nada, ...de nada, salvo de la inmensa tristeza que acarreaba consigo escondida tras su máscara de mártir.

Hibiki palmeó su hombro y sin más, con las manos en los bolsillos, fue a tomar asiento en el puesto de la butaca destinada a él. En primera fila.

Muchos desconocidos asistieron al funeral.

Sound ya dejó de saludar a los que llegaba, pues advirtió que a medida crecía el número de presentes, más le pesaba su congoja. ¿Quiénes eran ellos? ¿Qué relación tenían con su hija?; abatido, reconocía desconocer a su hija a la que fanfarroneaba conocer como la palma de su mano, y se dejó caer pesadamente en su puesto inclinado hacia adelante mientras escondía con ambas manos su rostro demacrado por noches en vela y fantasmas habladores.

Su hija mayor, Kasumi, sentada a su lado, lucía dulce aún ataviada en su vestido negro y su sombrero que escondía parcialmente su identidad. Parecía una chiquilla disfrazada en una mezcla de "ropas de mamá" y Halloween. Su estructura corporal menuda y la voz que emergía de la sombra oscura en que deseaba camuflarse, delataban la ternura de su esencia inquebrantable.

Sabía que cualquier oración de consuelo hacia su padre sería en vano, que él no la escucharía... Lo sabía porque fue capaz de leer en aquellos ojos achinados la dolencia muda, sorda e hiriente con que contempla de lejos, la imagen de lo que era su hija menor hasta hacía sólo cinco meses.

Supo entonces, con toda certeza, que su padre nunca se repondría. Nunca sería el mismo. Nadie en la familia Tendo lo sería, y en la familia Saotome tampoco. Posiblemente muchos de los ahí presentes tampoco volverían a ser los mismos.

Y es que Tendo Akane no murió en un accidente de tráfico o por alguna herramienta que impactó contra su cráneo desde lo alto de un edificio en construcción mientras transitaba por la acera. Murió de una manera misteriosa que hace noticia en la TV y en los periódicos, y que tiene a la policía pegando "fragmento del caso" en un muro, preparando los interrogatorios y analizando cada parte de la vida de Tendo Akane, desde su nacimiento hasta sus últimos años.

Tendo Nabiki frunció los labios. Detestaba los funerales, pero ese en particular le estaba resultando asfixiante.

Shampoo, Ukyo, incluso Kodachi estaban presentes. Las tres no hablaban, ni gesticulaban; parecían muñecas. Hermosas muñecas vestidas de luto.

Kuno lloraba de pie en una esquina y a su lado Shinnosuke lo abanicaba para que "el amo Kuno no se le fuera a desmayar de la pena".

Varios amigos y conocidos. Otros no tanto. Chicas altas, rubias y elegantes se hallaban sentadas juntas en la butaca última. Nadie las conocía, todos le echaban un primero vistazo con curiosidad y un segundo con admiración. Parecían como salidas de una época lejana, o espectros llegados en avión desde el occidente. Habían otros sujetos también, pero éstos no llamaban la atención. Se camuflaban en el ambiente.

Genma y Nodoka se encargaban de los periodistas.

Todo era un caos silencioso y letal. Mortífero en su totalidad.

Lo que sí era un hecho, era que Tendo Akane, cuyo cuerpo descansaba pálido dentro del ataúd, merodeaba por entre los presentes. Susurrando recuerdos fieles o no a la realidad, sí, susurros agonizantes que hablaban de secretos que nunca antes se tuvo el coraje de admitir.

Continuará...


	2. Chapter 2

_Flash back_

_**-He decidido dejarme el cabello crecer-** sonríe la morena, clavando sus ojos castaños en Saotome en espera de una respuesta favorecedora._

_Su distraído receptor devoraba a una velocidad inverosímil su desayuno. Imposible era que el ojo humano siguiese la estela de los palillos bailarines en sus manos_

_Nabiki arqueó una ceja y esbozó una sonrisa ladeada. Advirtió que se atoró por un par de segundos y que siguió comiendo con más velocidad aún en son de disimular; ¿Qué se le estará pasando por la mente a su atolondrado cuñadito? ._

_-**Estás rojo Ranma, deberías comer más despacio**\- exclamó alto tal si lo proclamara, desviando la mirada con la diversión tiñendo sus facciones._

_**-Nabiki -** oyó pronunciar en aquel tono tenuemente golpeado que utilizaba su hermana mayor para hacerle ver que debía guardar silencio y no inmiscuirse en dónde, en definitiva, no la llamaban._

_Y por supuesto que la mediana de las Tendo omitió no sólo la reprimenda de Kasumi sino que también pasó por alto el brillo asesino en los ojos grisáceos de su 'cuñadito', quién sin soltar su platillo de arroz le lanzaba improperios impronunciables tan explícitos como la ascendente rabia que se gestaba en Akane, la cual sin comprender el mensaje anterior, seguía a la espera de una respuesta que no pisoteara su autoestima._

_-**Vamos Ranma, mi hermanita quiere una respuesta. ¿No te gustaría que ella volviese a tener el cabello largo? Ya sabes... como las chicas de tus 'revis...**_

_El platillo sin un solo grano de arroz que evidenciara que hacía unos segundos éste lo estaba rebosar, impactó contra la dura madera de la mesa y su eco imaginario rebotó en cada esquina del lugar._

_Sonrojado a más no poder, susurró un 'Lo siento' y un 'Gracias por la comida'. Acto seguido se levantó llevando consigo los utensilios sucios para dejarlos en el fregadero, seguido por los ojos curiosos de las presentes. La mayor desconcertada; la mediana inmensamente divertida; y la menor sin comprender del todo el contexto de lo que ocurría. ¡Oh pero de algo estaba segura! ...Que Tendo Nabiki podría conseguirle la respuestas a la extraña situación y el gesto que ésta le dedicó al responder su mirada inquieta, le aseguró que a cambio de unos cuántos yenes, saciaría sus demandas con gusto._

* * *

_Nabiki estaba contando cada billete del fajo que sostenía, mientras se cargaba en el marco de la puerta corrediza. Dividía su atención entre los billetes verdes y su hermana menor que, arrodillada junto al mueble, revisaba con ojos agrandados el cúmulo de revistas que había rescatado de la oscuridad del fondo del cajón último._

_**-¿Ves cómo tu prometido no es tan inocente como parecía? ¡Ja! -** habló elevando su vista al cielo del cuarto - **Crecen tan rápido los chiquillos de hoy en día.**_

_Fotografías de mujeres provocativas, seductoras y desnudas saltaban a la vista en cada página. Todas eran revistas porno de curioso proceder. Varias tenían un largo cabello, ya sea ondulado o liso, peinado o despeinado con todo propósito de un mensaje sexual._

_Sintiéndose como ofendida y enrojecida hasta la raíz del cabello, ordenó con rabia las revistas dispersas en el suelo y las guardó en el mismo hueco del cajón en el que estaban. Lo cerró con fuerza dejando el mueble tembloroso y se levantó del suelo exhalando sonoras bocanadas de aire._

_Nabiki achicó la mirada._

_**-¡¿Dónde está ese... ese... pervertido?!**_

_Fin del flash back_

-**Le dije que estabas en el dojo y te fue a buscar...**

Ranma la oía atónito. En realidad sentía vergüenza...aunque Akane ya no estuviera ahí para reclamarle. Pero no era sólo eso. Su corazón latía desbocado.

**-Ella no llegó al dojo ese día.**

**-Es extraño. Después de eso se comportó muy normal contigo. Como si no hubiese visto nada.**

**-Al mes siguiente se cortó el cabello de nuevo, ¿Cierto?** -guardó las manos en los bolsillos y se apoyó en el pilar de madera. Se sentía secretamente herido, porque la vergüenza inicial se había convertido en una impotencia sin nombre.

Ranma suspiró enarcando una ceja.

_Flash back. _

_Se asomó en la habitación de Akane aquella tarde, a pedido de Kasumi que a modo de favor, le había pedido que le avisara a la chica que ya era hora de comer. _

_Entonces, la vio. Con tijeras en mano y frente al espejo, había recortado sus puntas deshaciéndose del largo que había alcanzado su cabello desde aquel día en que, por accidente en un altercado con un recién llegado Ryoga a su vida, su larga melena fue cortada en contra de su voluntad. _

_Los ojos de Akane se dirigieron a él a través del espejo, y al notar la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de su prometido, sonrió._

_-**Qué tal, Ranma, ¿Me queda bien?**_

_El aludido parpadeó un par de veces seguidas, evidenciando su desconcierto._

_No sólo no le había reclamado por no llamar a la puerta, sino que también le sonreía y pedía su opinión por su nueva apariencia. La diferencia no era mucha, la verdad, sólo había cortado algunos centímetros que ahora revelaban su cuello...Pero para ella era importante, lo advirtió en la expectación con la que esperaba su respuesta._

_-**¿Y bien?** \- amplió su sonrisa...pero ¿Qué era aquella mirada? Tan triste._

_-**Te ves bien** \- atinó a devolver la sonrisa -**Te ves... -** respiró hondo -**...Realmente bonita. **_

_Akane se sonrojó y desvió la mirada._

_**-K-Kasumi me ha dicho que...**_

_**-Lo sé -** lo interrumpió volteando a mirarlo directamente. Volvió a sonreír- **Hora de comer, ¿No?. Pues, vamos.**_

_Fin del flash back_

Se hallaban en el pasillo, frente a la ancha salida al jardín. Nabki estaba sentada en las tablas de madera del pasillo y sus pies descalzos pesaban en el pasto del jardín.

Allá, a unos metros, el tranquilo estanque era toda una visión penosa. Lo envolvía el resquicio de tiempos mejores. Cuando Ranma peleaba con su padre por las mañanas en disputa de un trozo de pescado, y acababan los dos empapados emergiendo de sus aguas inquietas. Él convertido en chica y su padre en un enorme panda gruñón.

Todas las vivencias del pasado tienen gusto a ajeno. Como si hubiesen sido contadas por otros, como si aquella calma de entonces se resistiera a formar parte incluso de la memoria.

Nabiki rió quedo.

**-¿Recuerdas ese día en que Akane compró luciérnagas y creías que la habían estafado?**

**-Incluso ella lo creyó -** sonrió divertido, pero al segundo, su sonrisa murió - **¿Crees que el detective tenga razón?**

**-¿En qué?**

**-Akane... ella, pudo haber tenido una doble vida.**

Nabiki frunció los labios.

Hablar de su hermana le era secretamente incómodo. La inquietaba no conocer todas las respuestas, que toda la ella fuera un símbolo enigmático. No sólo para ella sino para su familia, Nerima y el país entero.

Tendo Akane había alcanzado sus más altos índices de popularidad jamás pensados. Este pensamiento le arrancó una sonrisa.

-**Nos estamos enterando de cosas de su vida que se tuvo 'bien calladito'. Es una ofensa para mí, ¿Sabes?**

**-Imagino cómo debe estar tu orgullo-** le siguió la broma.

Nabiki unió ambas palmas, inclinada hacia adelante.

-**No te lo puedes ni imaginar.**

* * *

Contemplaba absorto la fotografía que se le puso frente a sus ojos, pero le era imposible asociarlo con la hija de sus recuerdos.

El detective con las manos entrecruzadas escondiendo su boca y los codos apoyados en el escritorio, aguardaba pacientemente a que el absorto hombre de ojos tristes lanzara su veredicto.

El cuarto olía a tinta. En la pared, en un mural, estaban pegadas fotografías de los personajes principales y secundarios en la vida de Tendo Akane. En un segundo mural, se hallaban recortes de periódicos del caso.

"Chica desaparece en el barrio de Nerima"; "El caso de Tendo Akane, desaparecida"; "La menor, Tendo Akane, es hallada muerta a las a fueras del distrito de Nerima"; "Misterioso caso de asesinato"; " La adolescente de 16 años, Tendo Akane, es hallada muerta" ; "Consternación en Nerima, ¿Homicidio o suicidio?".

EL escritorio estaba lleno de papeles, lápices y carpetas. Entre el desorden, sin embargo, en el centro y sobre una carpeta amarilla, descansaba la fotografía de una guapa adolescente con dos amigas que en un primer vistazo, Tendo Sound no reconoció. Es más, si caminando por las calles hubiese pasado por su lado, tampoco la hubiese reconocido.

En la fotografía figuraba la imagen de una hermosa chica de dieciséis años que vestía un femenino vestido azul, con un ligero escote, y unos zapatos de taco alto. Sus ojos mostraban un falso color verde claro, pestañas postizas y su largo cabello castaño claro caía en graciosas ondas hasta donde la espalda pierde el nombre. Usaba chasquilla recta y la ancha sonrisa que enseñaba daban la impresión de que su rostro fuera más redondo de lo que en realidad era.

A cada lado suyo, sonreían a la cámara otras dos chicas, una a cada lado. Rubias y de aparente procedencia occidental. Lucían vestidos y tacones altos, como ella. Parecían extremadamente divertidas, como si el fotógrafo les estuviese haciendo morisquetas tras la cámara.

La chica de azul, la de largo cabello castaño claro ondulado, la de ojos verdes... Era Tendo Akane, y dichas características no correspondían a la Tendo Akane que él conocía: ojos castaños, cabello corto y azulado, y ropas no tan 'a la moda' .

La chica de la fotografía parecía otra. Pero si se la quedaba mirando fijamente, si colocaba atención a sus rasgos camuflados e imaginaba el verdadero tono de sus ojos y su verdadero cabello escondido tras aquella peluca, podía hallarla, podía visualizarla.

Era ella.

**-¿Y?**

**-Sí** \- declaró rotundo, apartando finalmente la mirada **-Es mi hija.**

* * *

Suspiró desviando la atención del libro que leía. Lo dejó abierto en la página hasta dónde había llegado encima del colchón.

**-¿Lista?** -Le había dicho él desde el marco de la puerta.

La chica se levantó de la cama, que no era otra cosa que un conjunto de fierro y un colchón sucio y apestoso, y se dirigió a un antiguo ropero de madera de donde extrajo un grande polerón masculino, luego alcanzó el gorro con visera que había colgado de un clavo al interior del mueble.

El hombre, que había seguido los movimientos de la muchacha, informó:

-**Traje comida china, ¿No quieres comer antes?** \- la siguió cuando ella se dirigía al cuarto de baño de la habitación. Se volvió a acomodar en el marco mientras la veía quitarse la camiseta amarilla y quedar en sujetador sin pudor alguno por su presencia.

Los ojos de él recorrieron cada centímetro de la nueva piel al descubierto, y se fijó sobre todo, a través del espejo, en sus senos escondidos tras la tela de la prenda interior. Y el deseo de agarrarla del brazo, girarla, pegarla contra el lavamanos y apretarla contra su cuerpo para sentir cómo aquellos senos, ni tan grandes ni tan pequeños, entraban en contacto con él, le quemó las entrañas.

No se dio cuenta, tan perdido en sus fantasías como estaba, cuando ella ya estaba vestida con el polerón masculino y con sus dedos acomodaba su corta cabellera un poco desordenada.

**-Te pregunté si tenías hambre -** insiste el hombre mirándola a los ojos, intentando controlar sus instintos bajos.

-**No. Come tú** \- dijo mientras se acomodaba ahora la gorra. Acto seguido, se subió la capucha y se bajó un poco la visera de tal forma que escondiera parte de su identidad.

El hombre extrajo del bolsillo de su camisa, un carnet de identidad que le tendió. Ella lo recibió y lo escondió en su bolsillo.

Continuará...


	3. Chapter 3

Noches de insomnio, de pesadillas, de despertares abruptos e intranquilos quebrantando el silencio mientras la oscuridad nocturna se filtra por cada poro de su piel, con el objetivo de envenenarle el alma.

Y entre toda esa locura, con su cuerpo bañado en sudor y la mente confusa, con el corazón temblando de puro miedo y sus ojos llorosos se clavan en el techo del cuarto tal si buscara divisar en él alguna aparición divina que le salvara, oye la voz de ella... está ella mirándole desde cerca. Siente su tacto, sus suspiros, oye su maldito nombre susurrado con una emoción inexplicable, aquella emoción con la que siempre lo pronunciaba y a la que nunca supo encasillar, así como nunca supo identificar el por qué de sus sonrisas cada vez que le veía o por qué sus ojos castaños siempre buscaban los suyos, casi de manera inconsciente.

Su pérdida lo hizo comprender cuánto la amaba y al mismo tiempo comprender que ella también lo hacía, que también lo amaba y aquello, en lugar de enaltecerlo como lo hubiera hecho antes, ahora lo atormentaba, lo hundía en una especie de depresión mezclada con ausencias. Las desgraciadas ausencias quejumbrosas que lo acompañan día y noche, cuando camina rumbo al instituto, cuando en clases echa un vistazo a su pupitre vacío, cuando al compartir la mesa con los Tendo siente aquella brisa fría imaginaria o real del puesto vacío a su lado, cuando entrena, pero sobretodo durante sus noches de desvelo, como esta.

Está en todos lados, la lleva dentro y no sabe hasta qué punto le hiere su carga, hasta qué punto le asfixia la vida.

La angustia se revela en cada rostro, en cada frase apagada y en cada silencio prolongado. La residencia Tendo, antes llena de vida, ahora parece un ir y venir de muertos vivientes, de monotonía y tareas que se llevan a cabo a diario, de gritos ahogados en sonrisas fingidas y palabras de ánimo ensayadas.

Todo es insoportable, insostenible.

Se quita las tapas del futón con movimientos violentos, flexiona sus piernas y las abraza mientras con las manos desordena su cabello trenzado con impaciencia.

Ahoga un grito entre los dientes y se levanta, se estira la camiseta blanca a tirantes tal si le estorbara, tal si quisiera rasgarla de un sólo tirón como si fuese aquello lo que le apretara tanto el alma.

Se asoma por la ventana y respira profundo el aire fresco. No hay estrellas, no hay luna. Una noche nublada que no se presta a la contemplación o a la salvación, que no se presta misericordias mediocres.

Agradece que su padre no estuviera, ¿Dónde estaba? Qué importa. Ha a decir verdad hace tiempo que no pasa tiempo en casa, seguramente para escabullirse de la depresión circundante y de la obligación imperiosa de consolar pese a que sea inútil.

Porque la tristeza no se cura con palabras estúpidas como "Ella está en un mejor lugar ahora", "Todo pasa por algo" o "A ella no le gustaría verlos así".

Ella murió asesinada, brutalmente asesinada y el sólo imaginar el miedo y el dolor que la acompañaron al morir, lo enloquece.

...Porque él no estuvo para ella...

...Él, quién se prometió cuidarla siempre, no estuvo para defenderla de su agresor, no estuvo para sostenerla mientras se perdía en la inconsciencia, o mejor aún, para arrebatarla de los brazos de la muerte...

...No estuvo ahí para confesarle cuánto la amaba, cuánto la amó siempre y cuánto la amaría aún después de su partida...

No estuvo ahí para ella.

Y eso le clavaba como una daga en su pecho sangrante. Ya nada tenía sentido sin ella, la vida no tenía sentido sin su tierna mirada castaña, sin su actitud rebelde, sin su sonrisa transparente, sus insultos impulsivos.

Ya no hay baldes de agua fría por las mañanas, ni asquerosas creaciones culinarias. No hay maestra personal de matemáticas, ni aprendiz de natación. No hay compañera de entrenamientos. Se le ha ido su compañera, su alma gemela, el amor de su vida... ¡Maldita cursileria barata!

Maldita sea el fantasma hiriente que ahora mismo le observa derrumbarse.

* * *

-**¡No puedo creerlo! -** exclama Nabiki dando un fuerte golpe a la pared, haciendo retumbar las paredes del cuarto.

_**"Y dice que no tiene madera para artista marcial",**_ pensó el hombre sudando frío.

La chica de melena castaña se pasea de un lado a otro sintiéndose impotente, deseando romper todo a su paso. ¡Y es que es inconcebible!

Tanto tiempo y aún nada... ¡NADA! Son todos unos incompetentes.

**-KUNO.**

Se tensó al oír su nombre dicho de modo tan potente, y tanto más al recibir aquella mirada sulfurada.

-Más te vale que tu gente comience a operar más rápido. Cada día que pasa es importante.

A pasos agigantados se acercó a la silla en cuyo respaldar había dejado su abrigo al llegar, y lo quitó de ahí bruscamente.

-**Confío en ti, Kuno** \- suspiró viéndolo fijo a los ojos -**Por favor, no me decepciones. **

* * *

La rubia chica suspiró. El oficial entrecerró la mirada.

La oficina parecía encogerse conforme avanzaban los minutos. El olor a tinta, a portafolios, a libreta nueva, ...básicamente, ese maldito olor a librería circurdante resultaba asfixiante.

En el desordenado escritorio una fotografía ocupaba su centro, encima de una carpeta amarilla. En dicha fotografía figuraba ella misma junto a otras dos chicas, la del medio era Tendo Akane... Pero una Tendo Akane completamente distinta a la que sonreía en su fotografía el día de su funeral.

-**Yo, a la Tendo Akane por la que todos lloran, lo siento pero nunca la conocí** \- declaró- **La chica que era mi amiga es esta** \- dijo apuntando a la fotografía- **La de largo cabello ondulado y ojos verdes. De ella sí puedo hablar.**

El oficial enarcó una ceja pero no contestó.

-**Tenía una personalidad...envidiable -** dijo enseñando una encantadora sonrisa -** Se reía con ganas, no temía hacer el ridículo, no temía encarar a alguien con tal de defenderte o... defender lo que para ella era injusto. La Tendo Akane que yo conocí era muy segura de sí misma.**

**-¿Sabes si tenía alguna mala relación con alguien?**

**-No, no que yo supiera, o quizás si, pero ya sabe. Tendo era una chica linda, y las chicas lindas suelen despertar envidia en otras chicas. O bueno... quizás no era especialmente linda físicamente hablando, pero su personalidad era muy poderosa** \- explicó la rubia, clavando sus ojos celestes en la fotografía-**¿Sabe? Cuando fui a su funeral y vi la fotografía que había de ella, no lo podía creer. Es decir, ¡Wow!** -sonríe.

El oficial hurgó en los cajones de su escritorio y diciendo: **Y te encontraste con esto... -** y coloca junto a la otra fotografía, una de Tendo Akane de corta cabellera azulada, ojos castaños, y vistiendo una camisa y una larga falda roja.

La joven observó la nueva fotografía y volvió a mirar la primera, antes de afirmar:

-**La sonrisa es la misma, oficial. Pienso que... Quizás Tendo deseaba salir de su propia piel y quiso jugar un poco. La chica que yo conocí jamás, y enfatizo JAMÁS, usaría esa falda como de abuela -** apuntó.

**-¿No te imaginas qué motivos habrá tenido ella para "jugar a ser otra persona"?**

**-No, como le dije nunca pensé que fuera en realidad tan distinta** \- se pendió un mechón de cabello tras la oreja.

-**¿Nunca te habló de su pasado? -** arrugó el ceño.

-**Hablaba poco sobre sí misma.**

Se echó sobre su silla giratoria, cruzándose de brazos. Sin aflojar el ceño.

-**¿Cómo se conocieron?**

**-Era amiga de mi hermano.**

**-¿Su hermano?** \- se incorporó -**¿Él fue al funeral?** \- preguntó cogiendo una libreta y un bolígrafo.

**-No. Estaba enfermo ese día -** informó la chica enarcando una ceja.

-**¿Y porque él, sabiendo las extrañas circunstancias de muerte por las que atravesó su "amiga", no se ha acercado a declarar o a interesarse por la investigación?**

La chica apretó los labios.

**-¿Qué insinúa?**

**-Nada, sólo pregunto lo obvio, señorita-** contestó sin inmutarse por lo ofendida que se pudo haber sentido -** Por favor, le ruego que me coopere.**

**-Odia a la policía, para él son todos una manada de corruptos buenos para nada** \- dijo esbozando una sonrisa incisiva.

-**Bien, ¿Podría facilitarme el nombre y el número telefónico de su hermano?**

La chica se acomodó en su asiento, enseriándose de pronto.

-**Lo siento pero no, si él viene será por su voluntad no para que lo vayan a buscar como un posible criminal.**

El oficial cierra de golpe la libreta y la golpea contra el escritorio.

* * *

Caminan uno junto al otro. Él con las manos en los bolsillos, ella con la vista clavada en el piso.

El invierno se cuela por entre sus ropas, siendo el responsable de la piel fría, de la nariz rosácea, del aliento convertido en humillo blanco al hablar o suspirar. Pero ellos caminan sin separar los labios, arrastrando palabras muertas.

Y pese al deprimente escenario de aceras húmedas y cielos grises, sienten el corazón alborotado y el alma vibrante. ¿Culpa?! ...Injusta culpa porque ellos creen estar siendo egoístas, sin embargo, ya han pasado meses desde "su partida" y no puede vivirse en duelo eterno. La vida sigue, el mundo continúa su ciclo de siempre. Inmutable, insensible... obligándote a superar ya aquello que te lastimó y a seguir adelante.

Él, por su parte, ya ha llorado, ya ha sufrido, ya ha maldecido mil veces a Dios, ahora como bien le aconsejó Mousse, es hora se ensayar la mejor sonrisa y enseñarle a la vida que hoy es más fuerte que antes.

Nunca la olvidará, eso es seguro y es que la piensa siempre.

Un día por semana se presenta en la comisaría para conocer el avance de la investigación. Aunque la información que se le brinda de mala gana -y es que ya están resignados a la llegada del susodicho Hibiky cada domingo a eso de las cinco de la tarde, tanto que a veces hasta lo esperan con su café servido- es la misma que se filtra a la prensa y se publica en periódicos y en las noticias, él sigue concurriendo y ofreciendo su ayuda en todo lo que sea posible para que el responsable de la muerte de su amada Akane, se pudra en el cárcel, según proclama siempre.

Los meses tras su partida han sido duros, realmente duros, ...pero si algo ha podido rescatar de entre tanto dolor, es sin lugar a dudas el apoyo y el consuelo impensado que le brindó Kuonji.

Él, quién llegó a ella pidiendo empleo y alojamiento, no pensó en que Kuonji se transformaría en una amiga tan especial. Aprendió que esta chica quién se esfuerza en parecer fuerte es realidad muy frágil, que ella -a diferencia de lo que creía- también sufrió la muerte de Akane... tanto como por la barrera inquebrantable que Saotome construyó a su alrededor. Y es que pareciera que los dos hubieran perdido a sus seres más amados, sólo que de maneras distintas.

Se acompañaron como dos animales indefensos bajo una tormenta que pensaron no acabaría nunca, y de pronto se sorprenden a sí mismos caminando tranquilos aquella tarde de invierno, completamente sanos de alma y comprendiendo el poder curativo que trae la lluvia consigo, que todo lo limpia, que todo lo purifica y lo renueva. Se inflan los pulmones de aire fresco y les enervan las nuevas pretensiones.

Por supuesto que la pesquisa relacionada a la muerte de Tendo les sigue cual fantasma con rostro y nombre, y tampoco pueden negar que arrastran una cicatriz imborrable...pero juntos, sienten que pueden con ello. Sí, si están juntos, estarán bien.

* * *

-**Los días aquí son largos. Te aburrirás como nunca pero la paga no es tan mala. Es una pena sí, que siendo tan joven y hermosa, te desgastes en este antro de mala muerte.**

La mujer luciendo un falso color de ojos y una falsa larga melena, esboza una falsa sonrisa.

Continuará...


	4. Chapter 4

Ranma estaba acostado sobre el tejado como acostumbraba. Hacía frío, pero aquel firmamento estrellado merecía la contemplación sin importar las condiciones.

Habían transcurrido tres meses desde la partida de Akane y todavía se le aparecía su rostro sonriente al divisar la luna, aún la confundía por las calles asustando de paso a alguna confundida mujer esperando hallarla, aún su nombre le dolía en lo más profundo.

Todos en la familia Tendo volvieron al curso normal de sus vidas, pero con menos entusiasmo en sus actos y menos vida en la mirada. A Tendo Nabiki como que se le estaba disipando la codicia porque sus negocios se congelaron en la libreta de cuentas y la calculadora guardada desde hacía meses en el cajón de su velador; Kasumi sonreía un poco menos de lo normal y frecuentemente soltaba el nombre de Akane cuando se topaba en el mercado con algún alimento del agrado de su difunta hermana u ocupándose de los quehaceres hogareños, iba a dar con algún objeto de su pertenencia; a Sound se le habían sumado diez años encima en los últimos meses, porque tardaron seis meses en hallar su cuerpo inerte, seis meses de desconocer su paradero, soportando la angustia y la incertidumbre de no saber de ella, y luego debiendo aguantar el dolor por la confirmación de su muerte; Genma ya no discutía por comida y merodeaba por la residencia Tendo con el sigilo de un alma en pena, procurando respetuosamente no profanar penas ajenas.

Ranma era el único que se esmeraba en conservar la alegría, ayudaba en lo que podía a Kasumi, ofrecía alguna jugada de ajedrez a Sound y de vez en cuando compartía con Nabiki conversaciones de sus vidas, las cuales disfrutaba en secreto porque todas ellas acababan en el tema de Akane y era éste su tema favorito. Era una manera de tenerla presente, de recordarla, pese al dolor que le significaba evocarla. En parte por su muerte prematura, por la impotencia de no haberla protegido, por haberle fallado a la única mujer que ha amado, y en parte porque aunque han pasado tres meses desde su muerte, la policía de investigaciones todavía no ha dado con el responsable. Él mismo, Saotome Ranma, se presentó varias veces en la comisaria a ofrecer su ayuda, asegurando que es experto en artes marciales de estilo libre y que por demás conoce bien el distrito, pero en cada oportunidad fue rechazado con el motivo de que, pese a sus habilidades, dicha investigación no le concernía a un civil y le pedían además que tuviera paciencia, que se están haciendo evaluaciones e interrogatorios y que tarde o temprano la verdad de la desaparición y asesinato de la adolescente Tendo Akane, saldría a la luz.

El problema aquí es que al joven Saotome se le venía agotando la paciencia desde hacía tiempo...

Flash back

_Caminaba despacio. Todos en casa dormían y debía tener cuidado de no despertar a nadie._

_Se acomodó su bolso a la espalda y salió de la casa, susurrando un gracias a la familia. Finalmente se apuró a dirigirse al portón, última salida que lo llevaría a la búsqueda de verdades y a vengar, de una vez por todas, la muerte de su prometida. Estaba harto de llorar, harto de lamentarse, harto de no recibir respuestas, por tanto decidió que las buscaría él mismo. Se lo debía la familia Tendo, a los amigos de Akane, a sí mismo y a ella... sobre todo a ella._

_-**¿Qué crees que haces, Ranma?** \- habló una voz a su espalda._

_El susodicho se detuvo de golpe, pero no volteó. Reconoció la voz de su padre y se preguntó cómo es que no advirtió antes su presencia._

_-**Voy a buscar al asesino y a eliminarlo con mis propias manos.**_

_**-Deja que la policía se encargue** \- dijo Genma con la voz cansada, sabiendo a lo que se refería._

_-**Sabes que lo mío nunca ha sido esperar** \- finalmente volteó y Genma pudo ver en su hijo la enorme tristeza que llevaba dentro en lo hondo de sus ojos brillosos - **Necesito hacer algo. Necesito saber qué ocurrió.**_

_**-No hagas nada. Sólo empeorarás las cosas. Sé que estás sufriendo Ranma, pero no te ciegues por el dolor, eso sólo te llevara a cometer estupideces. Yéndote ahora sólo traerás problemas innecesarios.**_

_**-Papá...** -agachó la mirada._

_-**Escucha... yo he hablado con Sound acerca de ...bueno, la posibilidad de irnos** -carraspeó Genma acomodándose los anteojos- **Después de todo, no somos parte de la familia Tendo, pero él me ha pedido que nos quedemos porque nos estima y porque vio en ti a un gran apoyo para la familia en estos tristes momentos, pues todos sabemos que pese a que trates de parecer como antes, sufres tanto como todos su muerte porque la amabas. Espera un poco ¿Quieres? Apenas han pasado dos meses.**_

_**-Cada minuto que pasa es importante, ¿Qué no entiendes?!** \- exclamó rabioso._

_**-No hables fuerte idiota o los despertarás a todos** \- masculló Genma - **Espera aunque sea un mes.**_

_**-¡Me niego!** \- y dio media vuelta para seguir su camino._

_-**¿Qué crees que estaba haciendo en el jardín a estas horas?** \- habló Genma de nuevo - **Llevo semanas sin conciliar el sueño, Ranma. Yo también sufro la muerte de Akane, ¿Qué no te das cuenta? No eres el único que lo está pasando mal. Hasta Uyo y Shampoo las ocasiones que han venido, lo han hecho todas tristes y apagadas. Todos sufrimos la muerte de Akane.**_

_Ranma apoyó su mano en el portón y suspiró pesadamente, cerrando los ojos._

_**-Espera un mes** \- propuso Genma - **Espera un mes y luego haz lo que quieras. La familia Tendo nos necesita ahora más que nunca.**_

Fin del flash back.

Al día siguiente se cumplirá el mes propuesto y se dará a la aventura de encontrar al responsable de la muerte de Akane y lo matará con sus propias manos.

Pero ¡Maldición! Se incorpora y restriega con ambas manos su rostro sintiéndose frustrado. Akane,... el misterio que su prometida se llevó a la tumba ahora le atormenta, y le duele de manera inconfesable el hecho de que ella no hubiera confiado en él sus secretos. Porque él mismo vio fotografías de una Akane distinta, disfrazada, siendo otra. ¿Qué necesidad tendría ella de escapar de su propia piel para jugar a ser alguien más?

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no confió en él? ...Después de todo, eran amigos, camaradas y se tenían cariño. Más que cariño, al menos por su parte. La amaba, entonces, ¿Por qué no supo ver lo que ocurría con ella? Tal vez le fueron lanzadas mil señales que pasó desapercibidas, tal vez estaba siendo acosada y él no supo verlo.

* * *

**-¡Vaya que el clima es raro aquí en Tokyo! Apenas ayer hacía un calor insoportable y hoy parece que fuera a llover** \- exclamó Taro.

-**¿Para qué viniste? Sabes que puedo hacerlo sola** \- respondió la chica sin mirarlo.

Resultaba una pareja que pasaría desapercibida de no ser por el cabello rubio del muchacho evidentemente oriental a juzgar por sus rasgos. Taro era un chico de veinte años de estatura media, tez trigueña, ojos rasgados y cabello teñido rubio el cual llevaba corto y cuyo tono no se le veía nada mal. Llevaba un aro en su oreja izquierda y vestía con ropas anchas. Al lado suyo caminaba lo que a primera vista parecía un chico, pues sólo al entrecerrar la mirada para verle atentamente de cerca se podían capturar sus rasgos femeninos, pero nadie se tomaba el tiempo para ello y tampoco a nadie le permitiría la joven acercarse tanto, por lo que resultaba sencillo hacer creer a todos que la chica de gorra con una vicera que escondía parte de su identidad y cuyas curvas que insinuaban la sutileza de su cuerpo menudo se perdían en sus ropas masculinas, era un chiquillo debilucho de baja estatura con la voz en pleno proceso de cambio.

-**Es aburrido estar encerrado** \- se encogió de hombros Taro.

Transitaban por el mercado. Gente iba y venía, bullicio de voces entremezclada y gritos de los comerciantes ofreciendo sus productos. Sin duda el mercado en Tokyo en plena tarde bullía en actividad.

-**¿No tienes hambre, Haru?** \- le preguntó Taro después de un rato.

-**No, ya cállate y concéntrate en lo que vinimos** \- respondió la chica de modo cortante.

El muchacho resopló fastidiado. Detestaba a esa chica, era tan indiferente con todo, como una muñeca sin sentimientos y del todo ajena a las necesidades humanas.

No comprendía porqué el jefe la había reclutado. Un día hacía como siete u ocho meses llegó con ella a la guarida en Nerima e informó que sería una nueva compañera. Que había que protegerla porque estaba siendo perseguida por su enemigo, y que por ende, ella era una de los suyos. No se sabía nada de la chica, ni su pasado, ni su verdadero nombre, pero al menos trabajaba como correspondía y no intentaba involucrarse en asuntos de otros. Por dichos rasgos se había ganado la simpatía de varios en el grupo mientras otros cuchicheaban odiarla por las mismas razones. Su comportamiento demasiado "perfecto" despertaba sospechas y a algunos les irritaba no poder entablar con ella una conversación personal, pues su actitud podía ser interpretada fácilmente como un sutil desprecio y antipatía.

**-Oye, ¿Qué tipo de relación tienes con el jefe?** \- quiso saber Taro, más por picarla que por verdadero interés-** Hay rumores de que te acuestas con él y que por eso recibes un trato especial. Ya llevas harto tiem... -** calló cuando se percató de que caminaba solo.

Haru no estaba junto a él.

Extrañado volteó y entre las personas, la pudo divisar a algunos metros suyo pegada a una vitrina. El muchacho arrugó el ceño.

La chica tenía ambas palmas pegadas el vidrio y observaba fijamente una caja musical que la tienda ofrecía. Por un instante se transportó a la navidad del año anterior.

Flash back.

_Akane se había detenido frente a una vitrina en el centro comercial. Nevaba y el ambiente navideño se respiraba en el aire._

_-**¿Qué tanto ves?** \- le preguntó Ranma, asomándose para encontrarse con aquello que había capturado la atención de su prometida **-Akane será mejor que te apures para que acabemos cuánto antes. Detesto esto y lo sabes.**_

_**-Ya lo sé, ya lo sé, pero ya que estamos aquí hay que aprovechar, ¿No crees? Pero tú eres un aguafiestas** \- le reprochó- **Para ti todos los días parecen ser iguales.**_

_El ojiazul masculló y ella agregó:_

_**-Vamos Ranma, ¿Qué no tienes algo que quieras, un sueño o una ilusión?**_

_Extrañado el muchacho sonrió viéndola inquisitivo._

_**-¿Cuáles son los tuyos? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?... ¿Qué te hace falta?**_

_La chica se incorporó y le dedicó una ancha sonrisa._

_**-Pues quiero una bufanda, una caja musical, un osito de felpa, un lindo vestido, un suéter rojo, pañuelos, un bolso, pantuflas, ¡Ay, hay tantas cosas! -**exclamó._

_**-Y seguro piensas que lo recibirás todo esta navidad, ¿no?** \- inquirió Ranma divertido - **Vaya que eres ambiciosa.**_

_**-Claro que me gustaría** \- contestó sin desvanecer su sonrisa._

Fin del flash back.

La chica sonrió nostálgica. Aquella navidad Ranma apareció en el último minuto con todos los obsequios que ella le enumeró.

Parece que hubieran transcurrido mil años desde entonces.

-**¿Qué ves, Haru? ¿Te gustan las cajas musicales?** -habló el muchacho al lado suyo, viendo las distintas cajas musicales que exponía la tienda.

**-No me gustan la cajas musicales. Me gusta ESA caja musical** \- replicó la chica, pero no le apuntó a la que se refería.

Habiendo varias, Taro se encogió de hombros y no insistió en saber a cuál se refería.

Haru se despegó del vidrio, pero todavía no le quitaba la mirada de encima a una caja musical en específico, la cual era idéntica a la que Ranma le compró en aquella navidad.

**-Ya está bien ¿No? ¿Qué harás? O entras a comprar la maldita caja o seguimos con lo nuestro porque me niego a seguir acá de pie congelándome de frío.**

Haru desvió la mirada de la caja musical para ver a su furibundo compañero. Tras unos segundos dijo:** Sigamos** ; y retomó su camino, adelantándose a él.

-**HUM, y se va primero**\- masculló Taro quién le dedicó un último vistazo a las cajas musicales antes de seguirla **-¡Hey espera, niña!**

Continuará...


	5. Chapter 5

-**¡¿Se puede saber por qué no me lo habías dicho?!** \- exclamó Nabiki apuntándolo con el dedo índice.

Ranma achicó la mirada y le respondió entre dientes: -**No soy adivino Nabiki, de qué mierda estás hablando.**

En ese momento entró Kuno al cuarto y el muchacho se enderezó instintivamente desde su posición sentado en flor de loto sobre su futón.

**-¿Qué haces aquí?**

**-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?** \- le reprendió el joven sacando la espada de su cintura para amenazarlo -** ¡Qué pretendes, Saotome, ¿Acaso eres idiota?!**

El ojiazul se levantó de sopetón poniéndose en posición defensiva.

-**¿Viniste a pelear, Kuno?**

**-Hey Kuno, cariño, no vinimos a pelear. Guarda la maldita katana** \- habló Nabiki en timbre autoritario, sin quitarle la mirada de encima a Ranma quien de pronto se supo en peligro. Su sexto sentido le pedía a gritos que arrancara por la ventana -** Ya lo sabemos todo, Ranma. Esta noche pretendes irte a buscar al asesino de Akane, ¡¿Qué demonios pretendes con eso?!** \- contrajo su rostro en una clara expresión de dolor-** ¿No ves que sólo nos dañas con esos arranques impulsivos? Todos queremos vengar a Akane, créeme, pero salir a tontas y a locas no es la manera.**

**-Tú eres de pensar las cosas Nabiki, yo no puedo más con esto -** desvió la mirada y agregó **-Siento que se lo debo.**

**-Pero si sales sin un plan o una pista sólo perderás el tiempo y nos enfermarás a todos de los nervios** \- le explicó la chica acercándose para sentarse en el futón frente a él-** Con Kuno hemos estado investigando el caso.**

Ranma enarcó una ceja y miró a Kuno quién permaneció junto a la puerta. El joven por algún motivo parecía distinto, más centrado, tal vez más maduro.

-**Y nos llamó la atención que integrantes de mi propia familia me ocultaran información importante** \- prosiguió la castaña arrugando el ceño ligeramente.

-**No sé de qué hablas** -murmuró.

**-Hablo de la deuda de papá. Esa deuda de la que sólo Akane y tú sabían -** le recordó y Ranma agrandó los ojos un instante, sorprendido.

Separó sus labios para defenderse, pero no fue capaz. Aquello de la deuda fue hacía como un año y ya no lo recordaba, pero ahora que Nabiki se lo mencionaba cayó en la cuenta de que un detalle importante se le había pasado por alto.

Flash back

_Una de sus peleas con Ryoga había resultado en Ranma empapado y transformado en mujer, cubierto de moretones y arañazos de un animal pequeño, probablemente de un cerdito embravecido._

_**"No puedo creerlo. Ese maldito P-chan sí que se pasó esta vez";** pensaba la pelirroja arrastrando los pies hacia el dojo, no porque quisiera entrenar puesto que su cuerpo no estaba en condiciones para hacerlo, pero había descubierto hace mucho que el olor único que despedía aquel espacio le transmitía la misma paz que experimentaba cada vez que se encaramaba al techo a contemplar las estrellas. Y como era plena tarde y el sol en lo alto brillaba en todo su esplendor, no lo pensó demasiado y se dirigió al dojo de dónde no saldría quemado por ningún rayo ultravioleta._

_Sin embargo, cuando estaba por entrar voces familiares desde el interior le anunciaron que el dojo estaba ocupado. Pensó en irse porque coincidía en que escuchar conversaciones ajenas era de mala educación, pero no pudo evitar quedarse a escuchar porque las palabras sueltas le hicieron saber que el tema, en parte, lo incumbía a él._

_**-Papá, sé sincero conmigo. Llevo rato intentando saber y tú sólo cambias el tema, ya dime ¿Qué tan grave es la situación? ¿Cuánto dinero debes?-** dijo Akane, hincada en el centro del dojo frente a Soun quién lo estaba demasiado recto, tenso tal vez, pudo inferir el susodicho asomado levemente._

_**-Es que hija, tú no deberías preocuparte por eso** \- contestó Soun - S**ólo preocúpate por tu estudios y por tu relación con Ranma. Los he notado más cercanos últimamente.**_

_**-¡Papá!** \- exclamó la chica denotando la poca paciencia que tiene **-Ya dime, ¿CUANTO DINERO DEBES?**_

_El hombre de larga cabellera lanzó un suspiro largo. Akane se había percatado de su preocupación como nadie lo había hecho hasta ahora. Por eso, aprovechando que se había dispuesto a meditar un poco, le interrumpió pidiendo una explicación al semblante que andaba trayendo últimamente._

_Le confesó hacía unos minutos que atravesaban problemas financieros y lo lamentó profundamente al vislumbrar angustia en el rostro de su hija menor. Supo que aquel había sido un error, por tanto en son de reivindicarse, se ha estado negando a dar la información completa de dicho desliz verbal. Después de todo no estaba dispuesto a ser el porqué de su congoja y preocupación puesto que fue él quién se metió en líos, él buscaría la manera de solucionarlos... sólo que hasta el momento no hallaba respuestas y con el transcurrir de los días el asunto se ennegrecía._

_La miró fijo unos segundos admirando el fuerte carácter de Akane, el brillo en sus ojos y la determinación que mostraba le hicieron ver cuán fuerte es "su pequeña". Incluso más que él._

_-**Por favor papá, confía en mí. No te reprocharé ni nada, lo prometo -** la mano de la chica alcanzó la grande de su padre, ejerciendo una presión leve._

_Tal vez, era eso lo que necesitaba. Alguien con quién compartir sus preocupaciones, pero no sería su hija. No, por ningún motivo._

_-**Akane, yo me encargaré de todo, lo prometo. Estaremos bien** \- le dijo buscando sonar seguro, pero pensando en que dudaba seriamente de sus palabras._

_La chica apretó los labios y se levantó del suelo diciendo:** BIEN, como quieras, papá.**_

_Ranma quién había estado asomado a la entrada se retiró de golpe pensando que su prometida saldría del dojo, pero no oyó pasos acercarse por lo que volvió a asomarse, y lo hizo justo cuando ella exclamó:_

_**-Pero creo que olvidas que tenemos una muy buena espía en casa. Alguien que me puede sacar hasta veinte fotos en un día sin que me de cuenta. Si le cuento que andas en cosas extrañas, ella de seguro investigará de qué se trata y me llegará con respuestas mañana mismo. Sabes cuánto le gusta a Nabiki dárselas de detective.**_

_**-¡¿Osas chantajear a tu padre?!** \- sollozó el hombre cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos._

_**-¡Papá, no seas manipulador!-** respondió Akane._

_**-¿Eh?** \- retiró las manos y miró a su hija con una ceja enarcada -**¿Yo soy el manipulador?**_

_**-¡Papá!**_

_Soun respiró hondo y exhalo. Sabía que le convenía confiar en Akane antes de que ella recurriera a Nabiki y así se enterara Kasumi, y quién sabe quién más._

_-**En un principio debía un millón de yenes...** \- confesó avergonzado y acongojado._

_Y por supuesto que la reacción de su expresiva hija no se hizo esperar._

_**-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Un millón de...?!**_

_Inmediatamente Soun se levantó y le tapó la boca a su hija para que no acabara la oración._

_**-¡SHHHHH! NADIE LO PUEDE SABER** \- le reprochó y cuando ella se hubo calmado la soltó._

_**-¡¿CÓMO QUE... ?! -** carraspeó, se cruzó de brazo y agachó el rostro conteniendo las repentinas ganas de golpear a alguien-** ¿Cómo que un millón de...? Espera, ¿dijiste en "un principio"? ¿Qué quieres decir con que en "un principio"? -** elevó el rostro y lo fulminó con la mirada. De pronto Soun se sintió reducido a una rata y su hija se transformó en una enorme gata buscando despedazar a su roedor._

_**-Pues eso... que eso fue "en un principio". E-El banco te cobra intereses, ¿Qué no te lo han enseñado en el instituto? Dios, qué enseñan en las escuelas en estos tiem...**_

_**-¡Papá! -** lo interrumpió -**Déjate de tonterías y contéstame: ¿CUÁNTO DEBES AHORA?**_

_**-No tanto más -** sonrió nervioso retrocediendo, susurrando - **Debo cerca de un millón y medio.**_

_**-¿Qué? No te escuché.**_

_**-Debo cerca de un millón y medio-** repitió un poco más alto, pero con timbre inseguro._

_Akane gimoteó y escondió con sus rostro con ambas manos con frustración._

_**-C-Creí que sería una buena inversión -** se intentó justificar el pobre hombre -** Mi amigo me aseguró que el negocio daría frutos en poco tiempo y, bueno...**_

_**-¿Y qué pasó con él? -** exclamó la chica viéndolo ahora con esperanza- **Si le explicas la situación él debería ayudarte, después de todo fue él quién te metió en este lío.**_

_**-E-Es que...** -titubeó. Akane entrecerró la mirada y él tragó duro: -** Él desapareció.**_

_**-¿Cómo que desapareció?**_

_**-Eso. Desapareció. Se esfumó. Ya no está -** enfatizó con sus manos al borde de uno de sus llantos histéricos._

_-**¿Qué?!** \- exclamó la chica roja de ira**-¿Papá, qué clase de amigos tienes?! ¿Cómo pudo hacerte esto?!**_

_En ese momento la pelirroja se hizo presente en el dojo llamando la atención de los dos._

_-**Disculpen, pero... -** musitó más preocupada que avergonzada **-No pude evitar escuchar.**_

_Akane la recorrió con la mirada y aunque no viniera al caso, le preguntó con rabia: -**¿Y a ti qué rayos te pasó? ¿Te pasó un camión por encima o qué?**_

_**-Ranma... -** pronunció Soun con voz temblorosa._

_-**No se preocupe señor Tendo, no le diré a nadie -** prometió Ranma viendo directamente a Akane, como si la promesa en lugar del hombre hubiera sido a ella- **Todo estará bien.**_

_**-No, no lo estará**\- contradijo Soun agachando el rostro -** Pueden hasta embargarme la casa.**_

_El dojo se sumió en un silencio tenso por algunos segundos._

Fin del flash back

**-¿Qué pasó luego?** \- quiso saber la mediana de las Tendo tras oír atentamente el relato del joven.

-**Nada, no pasó nada. Akane un día llegó a mi cuarto diciendo que no me preocupara por el asunto de la deuda... -** y sus ojos volvieron a perderse en un nuevo recuerdo.

_Fash back_

_Akane agarró su brazo para detenerlo. La última clase había finalizado y Ranma se dirigía a imprimir los panfletos, empaparse en agua fría y vestirse provocativa para atraer público masculino con el fin de dar a conocer el dojo y así subiera el ingreso familiar. Según había calculado esa misma noche que se enteró de los problemas financieros que preocupaban a Soun, sólo necesitaría reclutar un total de cincuenta alumnos, y en unos meses conseguirían pagar la deuda con ayuda de algún trabajo esporádico que buscaba conseguir._

_**-Deja de promocionar nuestro dojo con panfletos después de clases -** le soltó de sopetón y le sonrió agitada - **Te he visto.**_

_El muchacho Saotome enrojeció hasta la raíz del cabello y se soltó del agarre de su prometida._

_-**¿Me has estado espiando?!**_

_Ella arrugó el ceño y se enderezó. Respiró hondo buscando recuperar el aire que le robó la carrera de alcanzar al chico y le contestó:_

_-**No te estaba espiando, idiota. Te encontré por casualidad el otro día. Vaya que eres egocéntrico Ranma, el mundo no gira entorno a ti.**_

_**-Bien, entonces ¿Qué haremos? -** se cruzó de brazos sabiendo que no era el momento para otra de sus discusiones -**¿Encontraste alguna manera de ganar dinero mejor que la mía?**_

_Akane lo quedó viendo fijamente unos segundos y luego sonrió._

_**-Sí, tengo unos amigos que me pueden ayudar.**_

_**-¿Amigos? ¿Qué amigos?** \- arrugó el ceño extrañado, según sabía las únicas amigas de Akane eran las chicas de su clase y no adivinaba como ese par podría ayudarlos._

_-**Sólo unos amigos, tú... no te preocupes, lo tengo todo calculado -** quiso tranquilizarlo._

_**-No, Akane** \- la contradijo seriamente - **Explícame de qué se trata.**_

_La chica le explicó con ademanes acalorados que un amigo suyo acababa de llegar a Nerima, se llamaba Yashiro y eran amigos cuando niños, antes de que él partiera a Tokyo en cuarto grado por el empleo de su padre. Su familia había instalado una panadería, le ofrecieron un puesto para atención al cliente y la paga era buena, según le dijo, y agregó además que había investigado el tema y resulta que no era tan grave, pues podía pagar la deuda en cuotas._

_**-... Así que no te preocupes. Todo estará bien** \- le sonrió y ante su sonrisa él no tuvo nada más que decir._

Fin del flash back.

-**¿Así que Yashiro está aquí? -** se preguntó Nabiki a sí misma en un susurro - **Cómo odio no tener el control de todo.**

**-¿Quién es ese sujeto? Tal vez él sepa algo** \- infirió Kuno.

Ranma iba a decir algo más cuando Nabiki se le adelanto: **-¿Alguna vez la viste trabajando en esa panadería?**

**-Sí, la vi sólo un par de veces porque queda muy lejos de aquí** \- le dijo -** Pero nunca conocí al tal Yashiro. No estuvo ahí las veces que fui... Nabiki, ¿Ese chico realmente existió?**

Ranma nunca antes dudó de las palabras de su prometida, pero ahora, con toda la atmósfera de misterio que ronda su nombre cae en la cuenta en que tal vez confió demasiado porque es en las mentiras donde se hallan las verdades que valen la pena. Si hubiera puesto en duda sus aseveraciones, habría indagado un poco más y quizás... echado un vistazo a aquel mundo de Tendo Akane que excluía a la familia y a él mismo. El sólo pensarlo lo hería cual daga en el corazón.

-**¿Cómo te atreves a dudar de sus palabras! Mi dulce Akane no era una mentirosa-** exclamó Kuno sacando su arma pero Nabiki de una sola mirada lo detuvo.

-**Guarda esa maldita cosa** \- le habló entre dientes y el hombre quién bien sabía que con la mediana de las Tendo no se juega, guardó el arma de mala gana pero prometiéndose que en cuanto finalizara la discusión se las arreglaría con Saotome. Hablar mal de ella era ensuciar su memoria y eso el joven Tatewaki no lo permitiría.

-**¿Y bien?** \- insistió Ranma. Nabiki volvió a enfocarlo, pero con un extraña expresión en el rostro.

**-Sí, era amigo de Akane cuando niños, pero nunca compartí con él. No lo sé, Ranma... Algo me huele muy mal en todo esto. Mañana mismo vamos a esa supuesta panadería.**

* * *

Se sentía desvalida y sola, como nunca antes. Llevaba su propio corazón entre sus manos. Su mente repasaba el hilo de errores que la llevaron a esa situación.

Ella sólo quería ayudar, pero resultó herida. Los hechos la fulminaron y acabó en la puerta de un supuesto enemigo pidiendo socorro. Ignoró las advertencias que le hicieron con anterioridad sobre aquel sujeto, porque quiénes se las dieron, en quiénes confió ahora la buscaban para matarla y ella de pronto se halló perdida, sin escapatoria, viviendo los días con un miedo aplastante que la retorcía en pesadillas por las noches y se camuflaba en el día, cuando debía afrontar a su familia con la sonrisa de siempre y el llanto escondido en el fondo de sus ojos castaños.

**-Necesito ayuda** \- le dijo con la voz ahogada.

El sujeto, un hombre de treinta y tantos años con una vida de vicios plasmada en el rostro, se sorprendió al reconocerla. La joven, quién siempre lucía fuerte, decidida y guerrera fue reducida a una pequeña chica, vista como la adolescente que todavía era, vestía ropas masculinas, su corto cabello azulado desordenado y los ojos irritados por el llanto. Una imagen deplorable, sin duda. Todavía más miserable le pareció cuando cayó en la cuenta de que había acudido a él sabiendo que podía matarla apenas verla únicamente por ser del bando contrario. Chequeó alrededor cerciorándose de que estuviera sola y luego volvió a enfocarla todavía confundido.

Entonces ella dijo:

**-Por favor... Ellos me están buscando, quieren matarme y no puedo con ellos. Necesito ayuda** \- cerró los ojos y lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas sonrosadas por el calor de esa noche funesta.

Esa noche Tendo Akane abandonó por completo las reglas que han sostenido su vida hasta ese entonces: _Nunca mostrarte débil y nunca pedirte ayuda a un hombre;_ y es que comprendió consternada que nunca supo con certeza lo que es ser realmente fuerte. Ella era una chica, pese a todo, era una chica y aunque su fuerza era admirable se enteró que existían contrincantes masculinos más poderosos que ella.

Despertó sobresaltada a mitad de la noche, sudada y con un nombre familiar atorado en la garganta. Ese nombre que acudía a ella cuando se sentía perdida, pero que no pronunció esa noche. No lo hizo porque amaba al hombre que respondía a dicho nombre, y porque lo amaba no lo llamó.

Inhaló profundo y se quitó las frazadas de encima violentamente. Se incorporó y a oscuras reconoció su habitación.

Vivía en un apartamento pequeño con Taro. El jefe los había reunido para trabajar y enviado a Tokyo por seguridad de la chica. Le había explicado a solas que confiaba en el Taro, que ante cualquier eventualidad él seguro la ayudaría porque en el fondo tiene buen corazón.

El jefe había hecho creer a todos que la chica muerta no se trataba de Haru sino de Tendo Akane, una chica que se parecía a ella pero que no lo era, y entonces cesaron los rumores instantáneamente, dejaron de verla extraño o lanzarle preguntas capciosas, de esta manera también Taro accedió a irse con ella Tokyo porque según le había escuchado decir, él no estaba dispuesto a correr riesgos innecesarios puesto que era evidente que Haru estaba involucrada en "algo grande" y estar a solas con ella lo intuía arriesgado.

Todos creían en el jefe, todos lo admiraban por su coraje y su entereza. El hombre había probado drogas por primera vez a los nueve años y no las soltó más, arrastraba un pasado con olor a mala suerte y ratos amargos, pero en el fondo se preocupaba por su clan, a su manera pero lo hacía. Por eso cuando esa noche Tendo Akane, más conocida como Haru, llegó a él deshaciéndose en verdades y secretos que hasta entonces se había guardado, no le ofreció abrazos ni palabras de tiernas, pero sí una pipa, crack y heroína, lo que para él sí contaban como consuelo.

Volvió a acostarse y se arropó de nuevo. El colchón crujió y ella cerró los ojos buscando conciliar el sueño. En el cuarto de al lado Taro caminaba de un lado a otro, podía sentirlo, podía oír sus pisadas graves. Seguramente estaba fumando algo o esperaba los efectos. Taro tenía problemas para dormir, lo sabía, por lo mismo cada noche acudía a fármacos fuertes, marihuana prensada, morfina o lo que sea para descansar, de lo contrario se transformaba en una bestia embravecida que se subía por las paredes y lanzaba improperios a medio mundo con los ojos rojos y expresión de desconsuelo mezclada con rabia.

**-Duerme Akane, duerme** \- susurró evocando una mirada grisácea, esa sonrisa perfecta, ese hombre de quién todavía estaba enamorada. El único capaz de llevarle paz a aquel agujero de miseria.

A veces, cuando estaba sola, se llamaba a sí misma Akane para que no se le olvidara.

Continuará...

* * *

¡Hola! Ha pasado tiempo. Si leíste hasta aquí te doy mis gracias infinitas y espero hayas disfrutado leer el capítulo tanto como yo lo hice al escribirlo.

**Lucy** me escribió preguntando el por qué de mis historias inconclusas e indefinidas desapariciones. Creo que justificarme con el tema de la universidad no sería justo, puesto que tengo tiempos libres, así que no sería correcto utilizarlo como excusa; siendo sincera, estoy... "algo así" como escribiendo un libro. Sé que me falta bastante, que quizás piensen que no tengo talento, pero escribir es algo que ciertamente disfruto y estoy agrupando, editando y escribiendo "relatos". No es la gran cosa, lo sé, pero eso hago en mis tiempos libres :( jaja.

Si quieren saber de mí o contactarse conmigo más seguido pueden enviarme un mensaje privado con su FACEBOOK para agregarlos. Digo si quieren :B.

¡Un abrazo! y nuevamente, muchas gracias.

**akane-kun19:** Hola :) espero este capítulo haya satisfecho algunas de tus dudas, ¿Me cuentas que te pareció? Un beso.

**cristaniakarly . com **(tuve que escribirlo así porque de otra manera la página borraba tu nombre, lo siento)**:** Ahí está, espero lo hayas disfrutado. Siento la tardanza, ¡Suerte en todo!

**Lucy:** Tus palabras fueron muy dulces. Fue gracias a ti que me animé a escribir este capítulo que empecé y terminé hoy mismo (leí tu comentario la noche anterior). Espero te haya gustado y me cuentes tu parecer, ¡Un abrazo!

**Askfghj**: Creo que sí demoré un poco XD, detalles. Espero estés bien :) Un beso.


End file.
